


in your eyes

by mars22



Series: dear true love (a farewell that came all too soon) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jilytober 2020, im sorry for this in advance, jilytober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars22/pseuds/mars22
Summary: james gives himself up to voldemort and, as he does so, thinks of the two people he's dying for.
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: dear true love (a farewell that came all too soon) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980235
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> happy jilytober!! i'm sorry

If he had known it would be their last kiss, he would've done things differently. 

  
It had been earlier in the day. Lily was washing up Harry's high chair, which was covered in mushy peas and carrots. James could hear Harry babbling to himself in the next room, playing with a few of his favourite stuffies. James walked into the kitchen and, as he murmured a greeting to his wife, pressed a brief and chaste kiss to her lips as she worked, moving past her to get to the coffee machine. They ate their own lunch together, talking about any scraps of Order news they had heard and Dumbledore's recent confiscation of the Invisibility Cloak. Right as she was finishing up, Lily had to run into the next room to stop Harry from torturing the poor cat, leaving James to put away the food and wash the dishes. 

  
That was it. A pretty mundane last kiss for a pair that had loved each other so much over the four years they had spent together.

  
He wonders, as his own hazel eyes meet Lord Voldemort's scarlet ones in the threshold of his home, as he calls for Lily to run, to save herself and Harry, what exactly he would've done had he known. If he would've kissed her longer, or deeper, or told her just how much he loved her. He might've told her that he had loved her ever since sixth year, that he loved her more than anything, loved the way her hair fell down her back and the way her green eyes shone in the sunlight. He might've told her how much she meant to him, what a great mother she was to Harry. He would've told her that her voice was like a siren's song and she was the kindest person he had ever known and that he would always, always love her, even if he wasn't there to tell her anymore.

  
As Voldemort laughed, a horribly cold and humourless laugh, James thinks of his son. Of his bright green eyes and sweet, sweet laugh, of his messy dark hair and the thought of him racing around on his little broomstick. He thinks of laughingly telling Lily how great Harry was going to be at Quidditch when he grows up (a painful jolt reaches his chest as he realizes, quite suddenly, that he'll never live to see Harry grow up), and how he's going to win the Cup for Gryffindor, just like his dad. He thinks of reading Harry stories and dancing with him around the kitchen, of Harry trying to hold bubbles in the bath in his tiny fists and smearing mashed carrot all over his face in an attempt to eat. James thinks of his first and only son, and that image in his head of a giggling, happy Harry is the only reason his knees don't buckle with fear and he's able to stare straight into Voldemort's eyes, giving himself up. 

  
Voldemort raises his wand. This is it. Finally, with his last breath, James thinks of their eyes. Sparkling green, shining in the sun, he thinks of the way her eyes looked when she ran to the pitch to congratulate him on the Quidditch Cup win in their seventh year. He thinks of the way he gasped when Harry first blinked open his sleepy eyes the day he was born, when James saw for the first time the exhilarating sight of his features mixed with Lily's. He thinks of his wife and son, of their striking eyes and how much he loves them, thinks of the pain he feels that he'll never see them again.

  
The last thing he thinks of is green. Beautiful, happy green that's always worn by his two favourite poeple in the world. Funny how it's the last thing he sees, too, the violent colour light making the threshold shine for that last moment before everything disappears. 

**Author's Note:**

> title is stolen from a peter gabriel song of the same name.  
> okay. is this good? no. so i don't really think something can be sad if it's not good, because if it's bad you're not focusing on the emotion, you're mostly focusing on how bad the story is. and how short, for that matter. so i personally don't consider this sad, because i'm not a big fan of it, but i tried. please be nice.  
> i have a lot of reservations about posting this, mostly because this is such a bigger fandom than stranger things and i'm scared i've accidently plagiarized something. but!! we're facing fears, so this is getting posted.  
> that said, happy jilytober!! this is my first ever time "celebrating", so i made this. i hope you enjoyed it and i'm so excited to see what else people come up with throughout the month.  
> you can find me on tumblr under mikewhecler :))


End file.
